Ron Weasely and Hermione
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: Based upon Romeo and Juliet... not meant to be much of anything...
1. Prolouge

Ron Weasely and Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or R&J

A/N: This should be the last of the lot; it's actually a prologue to the original story.

Prologue: Duelist Elite

"Ronald Weasely! I challenge you in a fight to the death!" Malfoy exclaimed across the courtyard of Hogwarts castle.

Ron glanced at Malfoy. "Not today." He replied.

"What are you, chicken?!" Malfoy questioned.

Ron tried to control his temper, but some things are meant to roam free.

"Absolutely not! Noon time tomorrow, you get your wish. But dine well tonight, for it shall be your last!" Harry exclaimed.

Malfoy smirked. "We shall see about that." He thought, leaving Ron, Harry and Neville behind.

"You can't fight!" Ron protested. "I won't allow it!"

"Me either!" Neville agreed.

"You're going to have to let me." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you because of _him._"

"Whoever said love don't cost a thing lied." Neville remarked.

--

The sun beat down mercilessly upon Harry and Draco. Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Ron had been drugged so that he would not stop Harry from going out and fighting Draco.

The rays made the grass hot to the touch, and it didn't help to improve anyone's mood-this was a fight to the last, hopefully with Harry victorious.

When the clock struck twelve, the duel began.

--

An hour later, Ron, who was groggy from the drugs, stumbled out onto the grassy knoll where Harry and Draco had fought, crimson staining the green blades, the spectators having dispersed, leaving Ron to wonder what had happened while he was asleep.

Neville tapped Ron on the shoulder, startling him.

"What happened?" Ron asked once he had regained his wits.

Neville gave him a mournful glance.

"Damn it! Tell me what happened!" Ron ordered.

"It was a fight to the last..." Neville replied.

"WHO'S LAST?! Damn it! Harry... Harry's gone, isn't he?" Ron asked.

Neville could only nod.

--

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. He had tracked him to a cliff.

"Yes?" Draco asked coyly.

"Say good bye." Ron replied, forcing his sword into the other boy's chest.

Draco gasped, and would only see Ron, then darkness.

Ron threw the body and the sword over the cliff and headed back.

--

"I can't believe you're going-alone." Neville remarked for the fifth time that hour.

Ron stared at him. "I love her. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." He replied.

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now." Neville sighed.

"We'll see each other again, don't worry." Ron told him, forcing himself to smile.


	2. Catalyst

Ron Weasely and Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: One short fic... "When life hands you lemons- make lemonade."

Hermione Granger had lived a happy life- at least, that's what appearances would suggest.

Deep down, on the inside, she was truly miserable. No one- not even her best friend, Harry, or boyfriend, Ron, could cheer up the already desolate girl.

Finally, after years of torture, torment and lies, she finally decided enough was enough.

Taking the home-brewed poison, Hermione mixed it with a rather sour bit of lemonade- irony not lost on her; Hermione drank the last of the deathly drink.

"May he forgive me," She thought, her eyes closing for the last time- seeing an empty, dark room.

Ron, who had heard nothing of her in a good week or so, had found the room moments after this horrid exchange of life for peace, ran ti the side of his beloved and, upon discovering she would never breath the cool air again, he resolved to join her in the afterlife.

"May haps there is poison yet left upon those beautiful lips." He thought, kissing her for the last time.

"The only way to be sure I'll be rid of my earthly life is if I drink of the same cup, which was the vessel of my love's sober demise." Ron thought, filling the poison death cup to the brim and drinking its entire content.

With one last embrace, the two were joined forever in the afterlife.


	3. The Aftermath

Ron Weasely and Hermione

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Romeo and Juliet. I'm not even British...

Things have been hectic, to say the least. With Draco having killed Harry in the time that Hermione was missing (Malfoy had challenged Ron, but in the sense of friendship, Harry took the fateful challenge), and Ron showing off his famous Weasely temper by exerting just payback to Draco (an eye for an eye), Ron and I were very much friendless in the world, aside from one another.

Ron went out to find Hermione, since she had been missing for quite some time (a week or so, I believe). I haven't heard much of him since. Actually, I've heard nothing of him. That fact has been quite unnerving to me. So much so that in two days time I shall set off in a journey to find him, and hopefully Hermione with him.

_From the Journal of Neville Longbottom_

Alas! I am alone! Ron was found, Hermione in his arms! The black shroud of death over them! I feel a deep sense of sorrow. They were so young and fresh... like lilies draped in morning dew.

The funeral shall be tomorrow morning, the service, minor. Only myself and the priest shall attend, the families still feuding over their petty differences. Even death will not bring the two any compassion for the other! Tis a shame that their deaths shall have been in vain!

Oh how I will miss them, all of them...

_From the Journal of Neville Longbottom_


End file.
